


Sweeter than Christmas Cookies

by masked



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Christmas Presents, Coffee Shops, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Tutor Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-06 20:36:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16839967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masked/pseuds/masked
Summary: Dean gives his Christmas present to his long-time crush Cas during their tutoring session.





	Sweeter than Christmas Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Dec 27, 2013 [here](http://hamburgergod.tumblr.com/post/71546284095/friend-hey-friend).
> 
> This was a secret santa gift for [Judith](http://you-didnt.tumblr.com/post/71301751317/friend-hey-friend) on tumblr!

He was nervous. Nervous, nervous, nervous, nervous-

No, _no_ , he was _not_ nervous. Not at all. He just needed to breathe, that’s all, just like how Sam taught him that one time when they were at that thing and he was _not_ nervous for it and-

Breathe, Dean Winchester. Breathe.

“Dean?”

Dean jumped at the hand that gently tapped him on the shoulder. “Cas, hey.”

“Sorry that I ran a little late,” Cas replied, his cheeks flushed from the winter storm.

“It’s cool, man. I just got here myself. Here, hot chocolate.” Dean pushed one of the paper cups towards Cas. Cas wrapped his hands around the cup and latched onto the warmth, closing his eyes with bliss.

“You didn’t have to,” Cas murmured, already bringing the hot chocolate to his lips.

“Figured you’d need it.” Dean fidgeted in his seat. Was it more appropriate to bring it up before their tutoring session or after? He didn’t know if he wanted to deal with the awkwardness that might linger throughout their whole session, but he wasn’t so confident in his teaching abilities to concentrate and give Cas his full money’s worth with the subject in mind.

“So, uh, exams are pretty soon,” Dean muttered, the nervousness building up.

“They are,” Castiel replied politely, shuffling through his bag to bring out their Anthropology textbook.

“And after exams is you know, Christmas.”

“It is. Are we playing let’s-state-the-obvious without me knowing?” Cas raised his eyebrows in question.

“Shut up,” Dean muttered in embarrassment, though his jitteriness melted a little at the sight of Cas’ faint smile. “I got you something for Christmas,” he blurted out.

Cas’ hands stilled. “Dean-“

“It’s nothing big. Honest to god,” Dean jumbled out, the rate of his heart beat picking back up. “Here.”

Dean thrust a small round container into Cas’ direction, wrapped with a simple red wrapper and a green bow.

“It’s really nothing.” Dean said again, biting his lips at the anticipation of waiting as Cas stared at the package in hand.

Cas smiled. “Still, thank you Dean.” He played with the green bow for a second before asking, “Can I open it right now?”

“Yeah, sure. Do whatever.”

Dean winced at the loud crinkling noises as Cas unwrapped it, but remembered right after that they were on the group floor of the library and relaxed a little. Still, he was too nervous to care much about proper etiquette in the library. Cas opened the lid of the round tin container to reveal an assortment of cookies, from gingersnaps to sugar cookies to chocolate chip cookies to colourful, decorated Christmas tree cookies and snowmen cookies.

Cas picked up one of the snowmen and smiled, breathing in the heavenly scent of the cookies. “These look delicious, Dean. Thank you.”

Dean rubbed his neck in embarrassment. “They’re not the best I’ve ever made, but they’re edible.”

Cas’ head snapped to Dean in surprise. “You made these?”

Dean laughed at Cas’ unexpected reaction. “What?”

Cas shook his head. “No, I just didn’t think-” He smiled softly. “I didn’t think to get you anything in return. I’m sorry,” he apologized.

“You could go for coffee with me and that’d be enough.”

“What?”

“What?”

There was a pause where time itself seemed to distort before Dean blinked again and again, the agitating panic gnawing at his stomach slowly at the sight of Cas’ shell-shocked expression. “Did… I just say that… out loud?” he sputtered.

He could feel the heat rising on his face and he could only imagine how red he’d gotten at this point. At the sight, Cas smirked and tucked his hand underneath his chin. “Are you taking it back?” he asked.

Dean’s brain halted at the words, the panic suddenly turned to a sliver of hope. “…No?”

Cas’ smile was blinding. “Good.”

The rest of their tutoring session went by like a blur in Dean’s memory. He wasn’t really sure how he even managed to keep enough wits to keep on teaching after that, but by the time he realized he had a date with Cas - _Cas_ , the guy he’d only been crushing on oh, since he was introduced near the beginning of the semester for him to tutor - they were done their session for the day and Cas was already wrapping his scarf around his neck. Cas seemed so nonchalant that Dean wondered if he’d imagined their whole conversation after all.

“Does Williams sound okay?” Cas asked with a bit of hesitation, and suddenly everything was better again.

“Yeah. Yeah, that’s fine.” Dean said, hurriedly packing up the rest of his stuff.

They walked to the campus coffee shop, their shoulders almost bumping but not quite close enough. Still, Dean was more than satisfied that they were going somewhere together other than seeing each other’s faces at the library.

The fluttering excitement at the base of Dean’s stomach grew with each step.

* * *

Coffee went great. Too great. So great that Dean wasn’t really sure if any of this was actually real. He knew Cas was a charming guy from their tutoring sessions, but he didn’t think he’d like him this much after one cup of coffee and few hours of doing nothing but talking and eating the cookies he’d baked for Cas together.

Only when they realized it was nearing the time for Cas’ night class did they reluctantly leave Williams. “I had a really great time,” Dean said and winced because wow, clichéd parting line much?

Cas only chuckled with mirth. “Me too.” He pointed at the side of his own lips. “You got a bit of crumb here.”

Embarrassed, Dean quickly wiped at the area of his mouth. “Did I get it?”

“No, right-”

“Now?”

“Right here-”

Cas reached over and swiped his thumb across Dean’s mouth, to which Dean reacted so very gracefully by freezing up like a frightened bunny and not uttering one single breath.

”..There,” Cas murmured, not moving his hand from where it was cupping Dean’s face. Cas seemed to consider Dean thoughtfully for a full minute before he leaned towards Dean.

They met halfway, their lips pressed against each other for a gentle, chaste kiss.

“I’ll see you later?” Cas asked, a flush across his face. Dean wasn’t sure if it was from the cold or from the kiss.

“I’ll definitely see you later,” Dean muttered, pressing another kiss, tasting the nutty Christmas tree cookies and coffee.

By the time they pulled apart, they were both grinning from ear to ear and Cas was definitely late for his class. They bid their goodbyes and Dean watched Cas hustle to his lecture hall. He turned away, unable to contain his grin and walked back to his apartment with a slight bounce to his steps. 


End file.
